(1) Field of the invention
The invention is directed to the method of packaging and preserving perishable products after being packaged by purging the package of air after the perishable product is packaged and substituting an inert fluid for the air.
(2) Description of the prior art
Applicant is not aware of prior art directed to the method herein disclosed.